All That Means Nothing
by Fontainebleu
Summary: Okay, I know I am a chump in summaries but this story can be very humorous in the upcoming chapters. When Keitaro and Kaolla brings two people from different islands in Japan, mischief happens, and romance also blooms. Pairs include Keitaro & Naru, Lee


**Note: **_I only own Lee and Maya here. All the characters in this Fanfiction is owned by their respective owners. Please R & R! _

**Chapter One: Getting to know the New Characters**

Name: Lee Chan

Age: 21 years old

Birthday: March 25

Hometown: Hokkaido, Japan

Food Favorites: Sushi, sashimi, noodles, wasabi especially the Ice Cream version of it, seafood

Food Dislikes: Teriyaki, barbeque, Western Food

Color Favorites: Green, red, blue

Color Dislikes: Orange, grey, black, gold

Girl Likes: Naru, Maya

Girl Dislikes: Shinobu, Kaolla

_**Lee is a native of Hokkaido. He likes seafood and mostly eats them at Hinata Inn. He dislikes girls who are weak and childlike in attitude. Lee is a fisherman at his hometown and he gets stuck in Hinata Inn through Keitaro. He likes Naru because she has a good aura around him and Maya because, well, he is her friend and roommate (NYACK!).**_

Name: Maya Onikagawa

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: May 17

Hometown: Sapporo, Japan

Food Favorites: Sushi, sashimi, noodles, wasabi, teriyaki fish flavor, yakisoba, seafood, mixed vegetables

Food Dislikes: Western Food, meat, chocolate

Color Favorites: White, blue, light green, azure, aqua blue

Color Dislikes: Black, grey, navy blue, brown

Boy Likes: None

Boy Dislikes: Lee, Keitaro, Shirai, Haitani

_**Maya, from the icy Sapporo, is classified as a single female who doesn't care about love. She dislikes all the guys she sees, except Seta, because he is her professor. Maya gets along well with the Hinata Girls, and she avoids meat except fish because she is a vegetarian. She gets stuck at Hinata through Kaolla's "planned" experiment in Sapporo, and she mistakenly identifies as a Mecha Tama queen. But she can talk to Tamas.**_

"Look what we've got here!" Kaolla and Keitaro shouted together. And far from what they had expected (**_a baby_**), two beings from different worlds.

"A man and a lady, so what is important with these two?" Motoko said to Kaolla and Keitaro, who were carrying a wet guy and lady.

"This guy can be our slave, he works hard" Keitaro said. "This is a girl who is a Tama Queen, and she can talk to Tamas" Kaolla said.

"Cool, but Kaolla, a Tama Queen right? Why is she **NOT** in Tama form?" Naru shouted from the rooftop of Hinata Inn, where she washed and dried clothes, she went down to the hall.

"Yeah, and why is she unplugged?" Keitaro said. The guy he was carrying woke up. "Where am I? Why am I not in Hokkaido?" he said.

"HOKKAIDO?" Everyone said. "Keitaro? How did you get the money to travel from Hinata to Hokkaido? And you Su? How did you reach the place where the girl is from? You don't have a job..." Naru said.

"Easy, I got some from Aunt Haruka's wallet! Then I gave some to Keitaro and I didn't tell him that it was his aunt's money...sorry" Kitsune said while glancing at the new guy.

"Look at the guy, Shinobu. He's soo cute" Kitsune whispered into Shinobu's ear. She looked at the guy, and blushed. He looks good, he smells good, he sounds good...what else?

The girl woke up. She smiled at the tenants. "Hello, my name is Maya Onikagawa and I am from Sapporo. Nice to meet you Misses..." Maya said while cutting her part.

"Naru Narusegawa, and these are Motoko Aoyama, the tall one on the left. Kitsune Konno at the right and Shinobu Maehara beside Kitsune. Nice to meet you Maya" Naru said.

"I'm Lee Chan. Hokkaido native. A fish vendor. Nice to meet you" the guy said while offering a handshake to Naru and flashing a smile.

"So, we have new tenants then. BUT..." Naru said while pausing.

"But what, Narusegawa?" Keitaro and Kaolla said together.

"**WE ONLY HAVE ONE ROOM LEFT!** **I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF LEE AND MAYA ROOMMATES!**" Naru shouted.

Lee and Maya stared at each other.

**_A/N: _**Sorry, I am a chump in beginnings. Anyway, you don't see amusement and romance here except for the profile part _(Girl/Guy Likes)_, just wait for the next chapter. If you have any questions, just send an e-mail to me in this e-mail address: Please review this, because this is my first fanfiction. Sorry for being a chump. Do you want to know the next chapter, well, here is the synopsis, **if you want excitement and thrill DON'T READ IT**:

**_After Lee and Maya heard that they will sleep in one room, they argue. After the arguement settled, well...just read the next chapters! NO FLAMES! PLEASE R & R!_**


End file.
